The Path from Me to You
by The land of imaginations
Summary: One is seeking and the other is heartbroken. Will the one seeking be able to fix and fill in the love that the other needs? Will they be a couple in the end or not? MapleTea fanfic/RP. Warning: Too much fluff despite the summary. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Matthew sat on the meeting he had inside his company. It was break time and all of the board of directors were around him already. The break time would soon be finished anyway. He sighed. "I would really like to date this person... Should I or should I not?" He asks.

Silence. The whole room became quiet that if someone were to drop a pin, then, they might hear it drop.

Finally, Berwald nods his head. "Go for it. It never hurts to try." Was his reply.

Nobody speaks for a while before Matthew let out a short sigh. "I think I will, but I might be going a bit too fast. I will try later...maybe." He paused. "Mon dieu, I never sound this unsure before."

Berwald nods his head at that. "Take your time. It's best not to rush these things, but when you feel ready go for it."

Matthew smiled at the Swedish. "Thanks for the advice. I guess I will have to wait for a bit of time. Okay, let's start the second part of the meeting..."

* * *

This is so awkward.

Why? Matthew was face to face with the one he likes. He wouldn't be just as nervous with the other people he had talked to but with him facing this person - his crush - and finally asking them on a date is simply something that he didn't know he would finally have the courage to ask. At least, not until now.

Matthew gulps and bit his lip. He is nervous and this is the very first time he will do this. But he had to, after all, how would the other know his true feelings right? "H-hey...Arthur, I really like you. If you want to...will...you go out with me on a date?"

Arthur looked at him and blinked. "You like me? Hm, that's really sweet Matthew. Yes, I'll go on a date with you." He gave a smile and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

Matthew's eyes widened before he smiled. Well, that took him by surprise but that made his confidence a bit higher. It made him glad. "Really? When are you free? Maybe we can arrange for a schedule comfortable for both of us?" He tried to contain his glee to himself.

Arthur hummed and thought for a minute. "Well, I'm free tomorrow, actually. Does that sound good?"

Matthew nods his head. "Oui. I am sure you won't regret this. Ah...and you do know I am courting you now right? Well..." he went to the side to get the bouquet of flowers he had hidden. He always have to be sure of this situations after all. He gave the roses to Arthur and smiled. "Here, they're for you."

Arthur smiled when he saw the roses and gently took them from Matthew. "Well thank you, Matthew. It feels nice to be courted like this. And I'm positive I won't regret this one bit."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Matthew offered, smiling. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning by 10, if that is all right?" He said. He already had the whole day planned for their date and he will make sure that Arthur won't regret it.

Arthur looked at him and smiled as he nodded. "That sounds perfect. I can't wait, it sounds like you have a full day planned."

Matthew smiled a secret smile in his direction. "I won't say that I did but oui. I'll see you tomorrow and you shall see." He took Arthur's hand and brought it near his lips, placing a kiss on them. "I'll leave now." He said and began to walk away.

Arthur's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when his hand was kissed and he fell short of words. Matthew was really laying on the charm, and Arthur really liked that, he thought it was extremely sweet of the Canadian.

* * *

 _ **~The Path from Me to You Prologue end~**_

* * *

 ** _Hello! ^^ This is the rp I had with...do I say your name? Nahh Maybe I will if ever I edited this hehe. So anyway, enjoy this little MapleTea rp/fanfic. I am rping (roleplaying) as Canada or Matthew by the way. The other person I am rping with is rping as Arthur. Berwald is just an extra from a wall post I did using Canada. XD Hope you all like it~!_**


	2. Chapter 1

[First Date]

* * *

Matthew walks to the brit's front door after he goes down his car. He glanced at his watch to see that it has just become 10 in the morning. He knocks and hid the bouquet behind him. "Arthur?" He called.

Arthur looked over at the door and smiled, getting up and brushing his light brown pants off before walking to the door and opening it. "Good morning, Matthew." He said with a sweet smile.

"Good Morning, Arthur." He greeted with a smile of his own. He removes the bouquet of roses from behind him and gave it Arthur. "Here. They are all for you." He said.

He looked at the bouquet and smiled as he gently took the roses. "Thank you, they're very pretty. Would you like to come in for a bit while I put these in a vase?"

Matthew gladly gave him the roses and he was delighted that Arthur liked the present. It was all red roses after all. "If you wouldn't mind, oui. After you." He replied, smile still plastered on his face.

Arthur gave a nod and stepped aside to give Matthew room to come in, grabbing a nearby vase and heading into the kitchen.

Matthew looks around him as he entered. He gave muttered an "excuse me." after he entered the door. He looks around and was in awe at how everything was arranged. He sat on the sofa to wait for Arthur. He entertained himself on looking at everything.

Arthur hummed softly and carefully took the roses out of the paper they were wrapped in, setting them in the vase before filling it with water. "I'm really excited for today, Matthew. So excited that I had trouble falling asleep last night."

Matthew looks at Arthur as he hears his voice. He smiled at him. "Hehe. Me too. I had a hard time believing myself that I actually gathered enough confidence to ask you out on a date." He said with an excited and nervous tone barely suppressed.

Arthur hummed and dried the outside of the vase off, carrying it to the living room and setting it on the coffee table. "Well, honestly I'm glad you did. My twin brother has been boasting to me nonstop about his recent engagement, and with my divorce recently, I haven't gone out much. But I don't want to dim the cheery mood, this will be fun and I know I'll have a very good time on our date."

Matthew listened and bit his lip when he heard that he was just from a divorce. He didn't let this dampen the mood though and stood up and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that. Don't worry though, I am sure you will enjoy. Shall we go?" He asks. He offered a hand for him to take.

Arthur hummed, the warmth of Matthew's hand on his shoulder making him smile. He looked at the Canadian and nodded, gently taking his hand. "I'm eager to see what you have in store, Matthew."

He bowed a bit and placed a kiss on his hand. "Then, let's go." He said and held onto his hand. He led him out and onto his car, that is parked outside. He didn't glance back to Arthur's face after what he had done. It was his nature to show him what how he like him.

Arthur blushed lightly at the kiss to his hand and followed him out to the car, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I like your car." He muttered, giving Matthews hand a small squeeze.

"Thank you. But if there is something I really like...it is you." He said with a smile as he turns to him a little. He knew he sounds cheesy but he couldn't help it. He opened the door for him beside the driver's seat. "Please come in." He invited.

That comment, cheesy as it was, got a little squeak and a blush from the Brit. He usually kept if a secret, but cheesy comments were something he rather enjoyed. He thought they were so cute. "Okay." He hummed, getting into the car.

Matthew closed the door after him. Then, he went to the driver's side. He opened the door and soon, they are on their way to their first destination and it was only Matthew who knew where they will be going. He did not say anything because he is trying to contain the excitement he is feeling. He is having a date with the person he loves after all.

Arthur hummed softly and rested his hands in his lap, leaning from side to side as he hummed a random tune. He was excited, the fact that he had no idea what was planned made this event even more exciting.

The drive wasn't that long. Matthew is nervous at all this. He bit his lip as he parked. They parked at the parking lot of an amusement park. For why he picked this for a first date, he has no idea. He thinks it is a bit cliché and all but he has to try and do this. The question is, would Arthur appreciate it? Or would he even like or enjoy at all?

Cliché as it was, amusement parks were always a good choice for first dates. Arthur's eyes brightened when he parked and a wide smile came to his lips. "Oh my word, I didn't even know the park was open. This looks like so much fun~!"

Matthew laughs nervously. "Ah, oui..." he didn't say anything anymore. He goes out and went to Arthur's side to open the door for him. He offered his hand again with a smile. Well, he couldn't say that he asked the owner to stay open on the holiday. It would only be his small secret.

Arthur didn't even notice the nervousness in Matthews laugh, gently taking his hand and getting out of the car. To be honest, he felt just like a prince with all of the special treatment, and it hadn't even been an hour yet. "You're spoiling me~"

"I am not." Matthew replied when his hand is held. He closed the door behind Arthur and led him in. "There is no way I am spoiling you, I am just treating a royalty like you should be treated." He complemented and led him at the entrance. He showed the guard a card and they were granted entrance almost immediately. "Which ride do you want to try first?" He asks.

Arthur's face heated up a bit and he cleared his throat, looking around once they were inside the park and humming before he pointed to a roller coaster. "Can we start off with that one?"

Matthew laughs and nods his head. "Of course. You like the extreme rides for the first try?" He asks. "Then, there are a lot of rides we can try." He explained and began to walk backwards, to face the brit, while they are going to the roller coaster.

Arthur nodded and held his hand as they walked, staring at Matthew as they made their way to the roller coaster. "I enjoy starting with an extreme ride and then a less extreme ride and going back and forth like that until I've gone on every ride."

"Oh, nice! What coincidence! I enjoy rides that way too." Matthew stated and led him to the ride. He nodded to the operator once they were settled. Their hands are still holding onto each other and Matthew was glad that they were. There are other people riding with them but they decided to be at the very front. "Are you ready, Arthur?" He asks just as the ride started going up.

Arthur smiled and laced their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze as they walked. Once settled in their seat, Arthur leaned on Matthew and nodded. "Yep, I'm ready."

Just as Arthur said this, the coaster stopped for the meantime to give the riders a time to breathe before it official starts. Matthew gave a small squeeze over the brit's hand, as if to reassure him. And then, the ride began.

Arthur took the small moment of calm to look around. The Brit smiled and squeezed back, lacing their fingers and looking forward as the ride officially began.

Matthew wasn't screaming like the other's at their back, but it doesn't mean that he isn't yelling at all. He was, but not that loud. Plus, he almost stopped yelling halfway when he saw the scenery even for the briefest of moments. He must admit it was nice but even if he wasn't saying it aloud, Arthur looks the best among every beautiful people, things and scenery that he has ever scene.

Arthur wasn't either, instead he was shouting, having a good time for once. It had been a while since he had a good time, mostly because of the divorce and all, but either way. The Brit smiled wide and looked at Matthew, grinning softly.

Matthew was grinning and laughing as the ride slowed to a stop. The others who rode it were all wearing satisfied expressions. He glanced at Arthur with a smile. "That was fun. What do you think about it?" He asks.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his sore cheeks. "That was so much fun, my cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much."

Matthew continued to grin. "I am glad you liked that." He was beaming at the sight of Arthur enjoying. It was the sole purpose of all of this. But, they were just starting. He pulled at Arthur's hand. "Where do you want to ride next?"

Arthur hummed and followed him off of the ride, giving a soft hum as he looked around. "Let's see...something gentle this time."

"Hmm...how about the teacups?" Matthew offered. He pointed at the other side of the whole park and there were teacup rides. They were just going in circles and rounds and it looked like it was supposed to be for kids. But hey, they may look like adults but it's nice to try rides for kids at times. "We can find another should you find something you fancy." He added.

"The teacups are perfect." Arthur stated, looking at Matthew and smiling. "I'm having a lot of fun already, Matthew. Thank you so much for asking me out."

"It's to early for the thanks, Arthur." He said but a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "But, of course, you're welcome." He said. And thus began the riding of all rides in that very park.

Every single ride, yes indeed. It took all day to do so, but somehow Arthur managed to forget about the time and actually enjoyed himself.

* * *

Matthew took a note at the time. He was enjoying himself but he has to have the perfect timing. Just as the sun sets, he took a hold of Arthur's hand, stopping him. They did eat snacks in between but that was all they ate. "Arthur, we need to go." He said. The only ride they weren't able to get into, was the Ferris wheel.

Arthur blinked and looked at him, raising a brow. "Go? Alright." He didn't understand why Matthew said they had to go, but he figured it had something to do with things he had planned, so he wasn't about to jeopardize the schedule Matthew had probably set up.

Matthew pulls him gently towards the direction of the parking lot. They will have to go somewhere after all. He didn't way anything as he opened the door for Arthur. All he did is smile at the brit.

Arthur followed Matthew with a hum, not asking any questions as to where they were off to next as he got into the car, smiling back at the Canadian.

Matthew closed the door after making sure that the brit is already comfortable. Then, he went to his seat and closed the door after him. Now, onto their next destination. He began to drive.

Arthur hummed softly and ran his fingers through his hair before holding his hands in his lap, looking out of the window.

Matthew glances at the other, every once in a while. He didn't want to cut out the fun hut he didn't want to stary from his goal. He wants to make the first date something Arthur would always remember, after all. He drove silently until they reached a ...See More

Arthur looked at the restaurant and stepped out of the car once the door was opened for him. He fixed his hair a bit and tried to smooth out his shirt since it was a bit more of a fancy place.

Matthew saw this and held his hand to stop him. "Don't bother with that. We will be given privacy at the back." He said and gestured for him to follow him.

Arthur blushed lightly and nodded, smiling softly and squeezing his hand before heading into the restaurant.

Matthew squeezed his hand back before leading him towards the back. A waiter nodded at them in greeting as he led them on the elevator up to the next, two floors. They were led to the part where nobody would certainly notice that they are there. It was really for privacy. Matthew pulled back a chair for Arthur to sit, with a small smiled plastered on his face.

Arthur remained quiet as they walked to the back of the restaurant, looking around before they went into the elevator. Once at the private floor, Arthur's eyes widened a bit. He walked to the chair and slowly sat down, returning Matthews smile with one of his own.

Matthew sat on his own chair as the waiter gave them both the menu. He turns to the waiter to point out his order. "Arthur, what would you like?" He asks.

Arthur hummed and looked the menu over, biting his lip softly. "Well...the pasta looks good, I think I'll have that."

"Nice choice." Matthew commented and the waiter took a note of it. He smiled at the two and left them both to get their orders. "So Arthur..." The Canadian called to start some kind of a conversation. "How do you like the day so far...?" He asks.

Arthur set his menu down and hummed, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "It's wonderful, Matthew. I'm having a great time."

"That's great..." he said, having nothing else to say. He may sound like he always know what to say but looking at Arthur, he is speechless. "Uhm...If you don't mind...and if you are free...may I ask you to another date next week? I-If you don't mind, that is..." he asks. Why the hell is he stuttering again? Oh...he cursed his nervousness.

The Brit hummed and rested his hands in his lap as he nodded. "I'd love to go out on another date with you, Matthew. I'm free one Wednesday next week, if that works for you."

Matthew smiled at him. "Of course! It works for me too." His paperwork are done for the most part so he can spend time for Arthur. He was about to say something when their orders arrived. The waiter left them with their food. "Would you like some wine?" he offered when it was placed on the table almost beside his plate.

Arthur smiled back and grabbed his napkin, placing it in his lap with a hum. He looked at Matthew and nodded at the offer. "A bit of wine sounds excellent."

After opening the cap, Matthew poured a generous amount on Arthur's wine glass and placed it beside his plate. Afterwards, he took his own glass and filled it as well. Imitating what Arthur is doing, he placed a napkin on his lap as well.

Arthur looked at the wine and picked up his glass, examining it closely. "Ah, this is one of my favorite kinds of wine. I've only had it twice in my life."

"Really?" Matthew asks. What luck. He never thought that the brit would enjoy the whole day as well as the wine that he ordered. He really is great at guessing things sometimes. "That is great to hear. Can you tell me something about yourself? I would like us to exchange information, if you don't mind?"

Arthur looked at Matthew and nodded, setting his glass down. "That sounds lovely. Well, I'll start. I used to work at Scotland Yard as a consulting detective, but I had to quit due to how much stress it was causing me. Now I work as a bartender at the Princess Louise bar."

"Is that so? That is great." He replied. He took a bite from his food and after eating what was in his mouth, he turned to him to share some information about himself as well. "I once worked at a restaurant inside a five star hotel." He paused, then, he smiled. "Now, I am a CEO of a business that I built only a few years ago. I still enjoy cooking though."

He nodded and took a bite of his food as well, humming as he listened to Matthew. He swallowed and smiled softly. "I used to cook all the time for my...ex, but as I said before, things didn't work out between us. Which is unfortunate, but I keep my head held high and don't let it bother me. What's this business of yours?"

"My business is a publishing company." He replied with a fond smile. He was priding himself on the authors that became famous from the help of his business. "Oh, do you write? I am merely curious." He asks. He didn't dare mention the ex that the other seemed to have.

"I see. That sounds like a pretty busy company. I wish I had the talent to write, but creativity isn't my strong suit, I'm afraid." He gave a small chuckle and a smile, a warm smile.

Matthew smiled at him in return. "Ah, it is busy. But nothing I can't handle." He replied. He took a spoonful of his food. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?" He asks.

Arthur took a small sip of his wine and hummed. "Well...what hobbies do you have?" He asked, taking another bite of his food.

"Hobbies?" He echoed. "Well, sometimes I cook new dishes. And I am reading cookbooks almost in all of my free time. Rare would I try to write." He gave a fond smile as if remembering something. "Oh, and I take care of some flowers in my garden." He said.

He nodded as he listened and smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "Sounds like you really love to cook."

He nods his head. "Yes, I really like to cook. It's nice to remember those days when I am a simple person." He placed his utensils together to indicate that he is done eating. The waiter took the plate. Matthew held his wine glass and took a small sip, savoring the taste. "How about you? What are your hobbies and do you have a pet?" He asks.

He hummed and finished his meal as well, setting his plate aside along with the fork he'd used. "I see. I usually just like to tend to my garden and stay home most days. As for pets, I used to have cats, but not anymore."

The waiter took his plate as well while Matthew looks at him in disbelief. "You had cats? I never had one." With an unmasked, childish excitement, he leans a bit forward, really interested. "What does it feel like to have a pet cat, eh? Do you always take care of him, like, shower him with affection or-" he cut himself and blushed. "Sorry...got excited..." he said, flustered.

Arthur smiled and sipped his wine. "Actually, the cats didn't come around me much. They were fond of me, yes, but they preferred Oliver. Which I didn't mind. But it's fun to have cats, I gave them plenty of attention when they wanted it from me."

Matthew nods in rapt attention. "I see. Cats are affectionate animals, I heard." He said. He pours in more wine on his glass. "Care for some more?" He offered, holding the bottle.

"They are very affectionate if you pick the right one." Arthur winked, holding out his glass. "Some more would be great."

He poured some more wine in the other's glass. Afterwards, he placed the wine bottle back on the table. He took a sip from his glass before smiling at Arthur. "Since I am running out of questions to ask, I'll ask some of your likes and dislikes." He said.

Arthur took a sip from his glass and thought for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I very much love sweets. I don't like spiders at all, I'm terrified of them, as well as hospitals. However, I love mystery books and Earl grey tea."

Matthew listened attentively. When Arthur is done, he placed the glass on the table and decided that it is now his turn. "I like to read and write. I like dogs. Never liked coffee. And I don't like chocolate. I'll eat all vegetables except for lettuce. That's about it."

Arthur smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "I've never had a dog before. I was thinking about getting one soon, they seem to be really cute and fluffy." He went quiet for a moment before blushing lightly. "N-Not that I only want a dog because of the potential fluff of their fur!"

Matthew laughs at that. "I don't mind that at all. Actually, I was thinking of getting a puppy myself. I am thinking of Alaskan malamute or Siberian Husky." He said with a smile. "And oui, they are fluffy. Really." He said with a smile. He finished his drink.

Arthur rubbed his knee under the table and gave a nervous chuckle. "Aren't Alaskan malamutes rather large?" He finished his drink as well and cleared his throat as he calmed down.

Matthew shook his head. "More like the Siberian Husky are larger than Alaskan Malamute, so to say. The puppies are cute though." He said with a smile. He stood up and offered a hand yo Arthur again. "No worries about the bill, I already paid ahead. So, shall we go?" He asks.

Arthur hummed and smiled, gently taking his hand and standing. "I see. I've seen videos of Siberian huskies, and I must say that they are just too cute."

"They are, but not as cute as you are." Matthew said with a wink. He led him back to the elevator. He did not look back for Arthur's reaction. "I am glad you gave me time to take you on a date." He said, just as they arrived at the parking lot.

Arthur blushed at the compliment and followed him to the elevator. "I-It's no problem, really. This has been a very pleasant date, I'm glad you asked me out."

Matthew smiles at him. "I am glad you think so." He said. He opened the door for Arthur. He made sure he was in before he made his way to the driver's seat.

Arthur got into the car and buckled up, leaning back in the seat and looking at Matthew with a warm smile.

Matthew began to drive. This time, he opened a conversation. He isn't as nervous as the first, after all. "So, what dog breed would you like if ever?" Hr asks.

Arthur tipped his head to the side as he thought and smiled. "I like the Pembroke Welsh Corgi breed, they're so cute with their stubbly little legs."

Matthew was able to glance at the right time to see the smile. A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he thought that Arthur is really, really cute. "Oh, right! They are cute too! May I ask what your favorite food or foods is or are?"

Arthur looked at him and hummed softly. "Mhm, they are~" He took a moment to think before he answered. "I really like to eat chocolate bonbons. I don't know if that counts, but that's what I like."

Matthew finally parked beside the apartment that the brit has. He went down to open the door for Arthur once again. "I'll see you on Wednesday then." Matthew said after leading him to the front door.

Arthur hummed and nodded, holding his hands behind his back. "I had a really good time tonight, Mattie. I can't wait until our next date." He gave him a warm smile and got on the tips of his toes, kissing his cheek as he pulled out his house key.

Matthew blushed bright red. "Ah oui...s-see you on Wednesday." He said and smiled at him. He made his way back to his car and covered his face. He wasn't supposed to stutter so why did he? He traced his fingers with the cheek where Arthur had kissed. Then, a smiled reached his face. Still, he was shocked so that is fine. He began to drive back to his own apartment, smile never once leaving his face.

Arthur watched him go and smiled, opening his door and walking inside. He closed the door behind him and let out a content sigh. This was the best day he's had in a long while. He didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

 _ **~The Path from Me to You Chapter 1 end~**_

* * *

 _ **Hello! New chapter! I know it is fast but we were able to finish this already XD We are currently doing the second chapter. See? We are excited with this fluff XD See you all next chapter ^-^**_


End file.
